Strong willed Fear
by Kamali Shen
Summary: This is a first time one shot. My take of DG's time in the coffin. Rated for hinted character death, will her friends make it?


DG couldn't believe this. Her sister, her own sister did this! Tears fell from her eyes as she widely looked from some plan of escape. But hard to find one in an emerald tomb. She pounded fiercely on the lid as if she could somehow break it.

Her struggles, silent sobs turned into frantic cries. Screaming for someone to help her, "Please! Someone! Please help me!" DG cried, hearing her own voice echo and nothing more. She tried calming herself, knowing she was just using up what little oxygen she had. She remembered how the tombs were made and knew there were screws holding the lid down.

The memory of her spinning doll and Tutor's lessons flashed through her mind. Taking a few deep breaths, DG calmed herself and twirled her finger like she had before. She listened as she screw slowly rotated and fell onto the lid.

One down. She concentrated on the second, hearing the _ting_ as it came loose and rolled around on the lid. Two down. Panic and adrenaline was seeping into her veins again and she fought to keep it down. A loud clang shook her and DG tried to reason it was just one of the screws, but fear told her otherwise.

What if the Longcoats were standing next to the tomb? Watching her die and if that happened, all was lost. Panic and fear merged within her, creating utter despair. She failed, her sister had the emerald, and time was short, maybe just a few days. The people of the O.Z. would suffer and it was all her fault. Her friends would- Oh god, her friends! What would Azkadellia do with them?

Dozen of images filled her mind as to what Azkadellia would do to each of them. DG screamed at the images, screamed at her despair. Her screams turned into wails and sobs as she cried. She had failed.

Everyone would suffer and it was all her fault. Her sobs quieted as an unfamiliar darkness surround her. DG fought at first, but the darkness was inviting, warm, and safe.

"Two little princesses dancing in a row. Spinning fast and freely on their little toes. Where the light will take them, no one ever knows. Two little princesses dancing in a row…"

* * *

Cain, Raw, and Glitch were readying themselves. Dg needed their help and they planned on doing everything they could. Though none of them had any idea where to start, but it was better than doing nothing.

They were just about to leave, Cain having said goodbye to Jeb, when a familiar barking was heard. Glitch was the first to really hear it and looked around, trying to find the source.

"It's Toto!" He yelled happily, pointing the pup out. Toto morphed into Tutor just as Raw and Cain joined Glitch.

"We haven't much time. I know where DG is and she's in trouble." He stated.

The three men nodded to one another before rushing to the horses and mounting. Glitch and Raw on one, Cain on the other and the dog Toto leading the way.

Cain thought that it was taking too long to reach wherever they had to go, but admired Toto for his speed. When they did finally reach their destination, all three men were in awe. Though faint, they could see doors nested between trees.

Toto changed back into Tutor and looked at them with desperate eyes as they dismounted, "That is where you will find her."

"Not coming with us?" Glitch asked.

"No, not after what I've-" Tutor started.

"Then make it right and stand guard." Cain interrupted, pulling out his gun and cautiously walked to the doors.

Glitch and Raw exchanged a quick glance before following behind Cain. Three pair of eyes looked around widely, waiting for some signs of a trap. When nothing would obviously happen, Cain touched the door before fully pushing it open.

"Do you have any idea where she is in there?" Cain asked, turning to Tutor. His reply was a shake of the head.

If looks could kill, Glitch was sure Tutor would be dead standing. But he really couldn't blame him, Glitch was upset and Raw seemed unnerved.

"We'd better get in." Glitch nudged Cain with his shoulder. With a hard nod and turn, Cain was walking into the mausoleum. Raw and Glitch following close and the three took a moment to admire the mausoleum. Though beautiful, they quickly focused back on the task at hand.

Cain turned to face the other two, ready to give orders, but stopped seeing Raw, "What is it?"

"DG… she's in danger." Raw stated and Cain almost thought the viewer paled.

"We already know that…" Glitch stated, finally turning to his friend, "It's worse?"

Raw could only nod. He felt DG, her despair, her sadness, but that wasn't what was scaring him the most. It was her heart that he barely felt.

"DG…dying…" Raw choked out. Glitch and Cain's mouths hung open, this went beyond bad.

"Do, do you know where _she_ might be?" Glitch stuttered.

Raw closed his eyes, concentrating on DG, but all he could make out was a coffin. Though it was a pretty green, many shades…

"Coffin. Green, pretty coffin." Raw stated, frustrated he couldn't help his friends more.

"Come on." Cain said, trying to regroup, "Keep your eyes open. Anything unusual, anything green."

The two nodded in reply before all three took off. Running as adrenaline and fear coursed through their veins. Eyes darted around wildly, looking for any signs or clues as to DG's whereabouts. Cain was leading the way down the third hallway when they finally got a break.

"Wait, look. Come back." Glitch stumbled. Cain slowed and Raw nearly knock him over, but Cain steadied himself and Raw before turning around.

Glitch stood a few yards away, pointing down a hallway they had passed. Cain exchanged a quick glance to Raw before the two rejoined their companion. Looking down the hallway, Cain's heart stopped. There, pushed up against the wall, was the green… emerald coffin. He rushed to the coffin's side and ended up kicked something.

He bent down to find a screw. Comparing it to the coffin, he noticed another screw lying on top of the lid, "This has to be it. Come on, we have to find a way to open it."

Raw and Glitch were at Cain's side in an instant, looking the coffin over. Raw noticed two more screws on the other side of the coffin and, with Glith's help, unscrew and removed them. The three of them pushed the lid as hard as they could and Glitch finally saw DG.

"Bottom side, feet!" Raw stated, a little dishearten.

"Keep pushing!" Cain grunted.

"DG! DG come on!" Glitch yelled, not seeing any movement from their friend.

When they finally, pushed the lid complete off, their hearts really did stop. DG was extremely pale and her lips had a tinge of blue. Cain regained himself and grabbed the young woman and pulled her from the coffin's belly.

"Come on DG… wake up!" Cain said, lightly tapping her face. When DG didn't respond, Cain laid her flat on the ground. Glitch and Raw stood nervously as they watched Cain plug DG's nose and breathed into her mouth.

"Don't do this DG. Don't give up!" Cain said between breaths. Though it took a few more times before DG coughed, breathing erratically as fresh air rushed to her lungs. She started shaking as she looked to each of her friends.

"You… you're alright. I thought, I thought…" DG rambled before Cain picked her up again and gently rocked her.

"DG. You need to calm down, kid." Cain said, "We're fine now. Just relax."

"Hey Raw, why don't you check DG over? See if she's, somewhat, alright." Glitch suggested and with a nod from Cain, Raw knelt next to his female friend.

Besides her body gaining control from the lack of oxygen, nothing was broken. He smiled and nodded to Cain, "DG alright. Just hurt…" He said, pointing to his hurt for emphasis.

"No! Nothing's alright! She has the emerald, I failed…" DG cried into Cain's chest, "I failed… its all my fault."

Cain carefully pulled DG away from him to get a good look at her and make her look at him, "Listen kid. There was nothing you could have done. We still have time, we can regroup and plan an attack."

"Yeah, Cain found his son and a band of resistors." Glitch added, trying to help.

"That's right. We'll head back that way and you can rest while we get ready. Okay?" Cain asked, looking square at her.

DG nodded, still a little shaky as she stood with Cain's help. The group was back together and with that, left the mausoleum. Cain and Raw mounted the horses first so Glitch could help Cain get DG on his horse before joining Raw. Together, they raced back to the resistors' camp.

* * *

It's unusal and I plan on more of the, "what ifs" for the Tin Man series. Please R & Review? 


End file.
